Hide 'n' Seek
by RinAmane0913
Summary: Sequel to NEW BEGINNINGS but can be read on its own. A Haunted Amusement Park. Souls of Kids all around. A game which might cost the lives of the ones that play it. How will SPR survive the madness of these children? Based after the Manga and Gene is alive. Please R&R. Note that the genre might also include romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people!**_

 ** _I would like to thank all those who have read my previous story ' New Beginnings '. But don't worry, this story can be read on its own, but my Ocs will remain the same. And for your info, the fonts which are in the brackets are the authors thoughts and the ones in asterisk are the actionsperformed by the characters /author._**

 ** _I was having a hard time deciding on what to do for this story (sequel) but thanks to Aline, I chose to write about a haunted amusement park._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Know what.. I think that I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction if I was the original writer... but either way " I do not, and never will, own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plot and the OCs."_**

* * *

It was a chilly winter morning and:at SPR, quite a unique group had assembled.

"Since the three of them are late, I would not waste any more time." Naru looked quite irritated at the way Bou-san and Yasuhara looked at him.

"Sorry we were late!" Mai's voice rang out as she rushed into the office. Her sister followed her closely. Marie came in last and shut the door and flashed an apologetic look towards Naru. " The girls woke up really late and my closet got shuffled... I am so Sorry.." Marie was flushed, and her voice came out as a whisper.

The ones present took in the state of their new companions, Mai was wearing a brown coat around her woollen ash colour top and mint green skirt; Maiko wore tight-fitting jeans, pale pink sweater and her grey coat, what surprised them most was Marie's clothes - brown boots, black stockings, white fluffy skirt, pink top, semi-transparent white long shrug and Snow White scarfs and mittens. Ayako smirked, " You girls look ready for the ramp.. especially you Marie, you look like a high schooler!" Marie blushed at her words and shook her head furiously. "Your head will come out at that rate." Snapped Maiko. She glared at Ayako and asked Naru as to why he had called them _all_ out here in the cold.

"We have an interesting case passed from the BSPR, and today the client is coming to meet us." Naru said. **_Blunt as always._** ( what do you expect of Naru then.)

Mai was rushing around the office while talking to Yasuhara and Ayako, though her bad luck caused her to trip and make Maiko and Masako fall and a bit of coffee fell on Marie's skirt - making quite a visible stain. "Oww, it hurts.." moaned Marie. Ayako quickly moved towards Marie and checked her thighs (and don't worry the boys are not looking , though it might be fun..^o^ ) " It's slightly scalded... Mai get the first aid." Mai followed the doctor's orders, and apologised. After applying the medicine, Marie could sit down, but the stain was al together a different problem - her shrug wouldn't cover the stain properly - Lin dropped his coat on her shoulders, " It will keep you warm and also hide the marks." He said in his baritone voice.

Naru sighed, clearly irritated, " The client is supposed to turn up in a few minutes. Maiko call me when they arrive and Mai, Tea. " And as usual, everyone went back to what they were doing, even though Maiko was frustrated with Naru (One narcissist cannot handle another narcissist...) when Gene put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

* * *

 **Maiko's POV**

The clients turned up ten minutes late. _Oh, do I hate this._ The case is quite fascinating _if I say so myself, but something about it feels off.._ looking around I notice Lin sneaking glances at Marie , John blushing on any eye contact with the doll-like medium and a few sparks of jealousy bursting from our Narcissistic Boss. I couldn't help but smirk, and that when Gene nudged me.

"We are the new owners of Kanetsuki Amusement park ( doesn't exist ). I am Shiiro Hayama and that is my son Kyou Hayama. My wife is at home , her name is Fumiko Hayama. We were planning to make a new Amusement park for the children and young adults but..." Shiiro - san's voice trailed off. His son continued, " We have received complaints about the rides starting on their own, voices of children as if they're in pain, and a few of the female workers said that they saw kids playing with the rides and also heard them say ' Let's play a game onee-chan' . " "It can also be a prank." Naru said. "No! It can't , as a prank how can a person start a ride without any electricity, the rides can't be operated by batteries. The workers and my family too have heard those voices and we had called the police as well! " Shiiro-san broke down as he finished. Mai and Marie went and tried to comfort him. Kyou looked perversely towards them, when I got up and whispered something to Naru's and Lin's ears, " Ya know, if you want Marie and Mai to be out of reach of Kyou, then you should make it clear to him that they * points at Marie and Maiko* are yours. And the case seems interesting and I believe that they are telling us the truth.. otherwise why would BSPR give us this case? " making my point clear I walked towards the kitchen and came out with some more tea and cookies. Smiling at them I placed the plates on the table. "Our boss has decided to accept your case.. but I hope you would accept the cookies. " I tried to lighten the mood and was successful but seems that I attracted unwanted attention. " Marie will give you the rest of the details. " Everyone, except me , Marie , Lin and Gene went to their own work.

Taking down the details we went to do our own work.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is sort of a prologue for the case. I would take my sweet time to finish this case so sorry. I'm due a few projects so you understand the pain... and I got some ideas for my ending author notes... I will bring the GH characters here! !**_

 _ **MAI: Where are we?**_

 _ **RIN (ME) : In my story!**_

 _ **MAIKO: And you are..?**_

 _ **RIN: The one and only... Rin Amane!**_

 ** _MARIE: So... how can we help?_**

 ** _RIN: Oh that's easy. All you need to do is tell me how you liked the chapter and we will talk like old friends. Um... We are friends right? *makes puppy dog eyes*_**

 ** _MAI: Yup!_**

 ** _MARIE: ... Yes.._**

 ** _MAIKO: Fine.._**

 ** _RIN: Yay!_**

 ** _GENE: I like the story.. well Rin wants to say that she would love to read your reviews as they will keep her alive!_**

 ** _RIN: Hey, I didn't add the 'alive' part... wait how'd ya come here!?_**

 ** _MAIKO & MARIE: *sigh* Well, Bye for now..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi !**_

 _ **I am really sorry for the delay in posting the chapter... Here's the second chapter!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Know what, if I owned Ghost Hunt, then I wouldn't be writing Fanfics...**_

* * *

" Sorry I missed the bus!" Mai's voice rang out in the quiet room. "And is that new?" A feminine voice was heard. Mai looked at the speaker and glared at her (though it didn't have any effect) " If you are going to criticise me then why didn't you call me? " "If a certain brunette didn't get up and set the alarm for you then you wouldn't have been here right now. " Marie smiled at her (Mai) and her sister.

" *cough* Naru is waiting for you ladies." Bou-san started and was cut of by Maiko, "Yup, we are working here for about 2 years and you expect us not to know what Oliver demands.." They heard a cough from the doorand rushed towards the man clad in black.

* * *

 **After they got in their respective cars..**

 ** _'Okay.. so how did we end up with Naru and Gene!? - Stupid sister of mine, It is Marie who made the seating arrangements... '_**

 _**Flashback**_

 _' " So.. who is sitting with whom?" John asked. "I and Lin are going in the van along with Yasuhara, You, Masako, Ayako and Bou-san are in his *points at Takigawa* car while both the pair of tw_ _ins will be in Gene's car. No complaints. " Marie said. Marie had put a slight stress on the last two words, and after knowing her for a few years one can be digging their own grave if they disobey that - her main victims were Naru, Mai, Yasuhara and Bou-san, but Maiko and Ayako along with Madoka (Yes Madoka ) weren't spared. Every one quickly got to their respective vehicles. '_

 _** Flashback Ends**_

*Sigh* "What is it Gene?" Mai asked, " Nothing... ah.. just that I don't know why but I get the feeling that this case won't be fun..." "We are here to work and not play.. Gene look at the road while driving, none of us have a death wish." Naru said, not looking up from his book. Mai made a face at him making Maiko giggle. Hearing Maiko laugh, Gene and Mai turned around to get a look at her but alas, she was quicker.

* * *

"We've reached. " Lin announced. Everyone got down and stretched a bit. " Ah! Excuse Me! You guys are from SPR right?! Follow me!" Kyou's cheerful voice came from the gates of the park. He was sweating, but still had the energy to look at the women. Maiko noticed the other girls' hesitation and the guys' anger and took control of the situation, " Hayama-san, can you please take us.." " Kyou, just Kyou please. I sound like an old man otherwise." Kyou grinned. Mentally, Maiko was cursing herself but kept quiet, " Very well then, Kyou-kun could you please take us to the rooms your father has allocated to us. We need to set up our equipment and would be happy if we are not _disturbed_ frequently. " Maiko gave her sweetest smile (clearly a fake one) and went to the car with Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin and Gene.

"How are you not pissed of at him!" Yasuhara asked Maiko, more or less stated. " If this is the maximum that he can irritate me, then I can control myself and curse at his back.. but if he goes beyond this than he chose the wrong person to mess with." She smirked and got back to taking a camera _._

 _"Who are you talking about Onee-chan?" A soft voice asked. " Huh? Wait, what are you doing here girl? What is your name?" Maiko asked, clearly surprised to know that there were kids here too. " Sachiko, Sachiko Umehara. I was playing here.. What is Onee-chan's name?" The girl asked. "Maiko. Now you shouldn't play here.. you can get hurt..huh?!" Maiko put her hand on Sachiko's shoulder , and found it cold, very cold.. It wasn't because it was winter , it was because Sachiko was a ghost. On figuring it out, Maiko tried to move back but realised that she was completely paralysed, she tried looking around and notice that she was no longer near the van, but was on top of a ferris wheel. "Onee-chan , will you play with Sachiko, or would you jump like the others?" The spirit asked and went on to caress Maiko's face, " Onee-chan is pretty..." Maiko was sweating like crazy, she ,for a change, was the one meeting with the spirits and to top it off a wierd one. She tried to say something like No but was pushed of the Ferris wheel._

* * *

 _ **RIN: Yay! I finally finished the second chapter. I am sorry that it's extremely short...**_

 _ **MAI: Onee-chan.. died..?**_

 _ **GENE: Maiko! Rin why did you..?**_

 _ **MAIKO: Hey I am Maiko's ghost.. Rin.. what's the meaning of this..**_

 ** _AYAKO: Hmm.. Gene why are you so worried..*smirks*_**

 ** _RIN: Ugh! Ok. Everybody, I am struggling with a writers block so my chapters would take longer than I expect... Sorry.. Woah! Mai don't cry a river here!..._**

 ** _ALL WERE CHATTERING ABOUT SOMETHING_**

 ** _MARIE: Rin really wants to know what you think of the story so please Review! Bye bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya folks!**_

 _ **Rin is back! I am here with your next chapter!**_

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY :**

 _"Onee-chan , will you play with Sachiko, or would you jump like the others?" The spirit asked and went on to caress Maiko's face, " Onee-chan is pretty..." Maiko was sweating like crazy, she ,for a change, was the one meeting with the spirits and to top it off a wierd one. She tried to say something like No but was pushed of the Ferris wheel._

* * *

" ..iko! Maiko! Maiko!" "Wha..?! Where.!? Gene.. Yasu, Lin-san... wait... I am alive...ugh.." Maiko's voice was raspy and seemed strained. She was confused and for once didn't cover up her emotions. " What do you mean by alive? You went towards the van to get the last camera and didn't come out.. We checked there and you weren't there! You are here - near the Ferris Wheel." Yasu said. On hearing 'Ferris Wheel' she curled up, and looked up towards the top - fear clearly stated in her eyes. "No... no.. It can't be.." she whispered, only Gene and Lin heard her. Gene told her to close her eyes , and they brought her to the base.

On reaching the base, everyone was shocked to see her. Maiko looked like as if she was beaten up. Marie and Ayako went to make some space for her to lie down while Masako and Mai went to get the first aid kit.

" Are you serious!" Ayako was shocked for two things- (i) What happened between Maiko and the ghost, (ii) Maiko's body temperature. " If Gene and Lin didn't find you by now, you might have been frozen... Thank God Kyou saw you near the Wheel.." Marie said, worried. Maiko flinched when she heard Kyou's name, "Why would he.? " Mai answered, " You've managed to attract his attention 'Choco-chan'.. don't look at me like that! I asked him what he meant and he said, ' Well she has brown hair and eyes and her personality is sorta like a chocolate... you know.. bitter-sweet. ' hmm.. good job sis." Maiko glared at her sister and seeing that it had no effect anymore, and tried to sleep.

" The ghosts can attack us any time.. be alert. And Yasu, you are to search for information about this park and the girl 'Sachiko Umehara' you can contact Madoka if required, also Lin try to get some blueprints of this park. That's all" Naru said. "Anyone wants tea? Nee-chan, Coffee?" Everyone said yes while the Narcissistic two just nodded.

"Maiko-chan! Are you alright?! " Kyou's voice rang out near the door of the base. Maiko flinched , but continued drinking her coffee. Kyou looked at her - confused. " She doesn't like to be called on first-name basis by people she meets recently.." said Gene. He was sitting beside Maiko and seemed to get some jealous stares from thei new entrant. Kyou looked at her (Maiko) and apologised when his father called out to him.

* * *

 **After an hour**

Mai was sitting on the sofa beside her sister. Maiko had gone to sleep only a few minutes ago. _' Onee-chan seemed so dazed that time. . . '_ She sighed. The rest of the team was given work to do- Marie was to interview the family and the workers, Masako, John and Gene were to go around and try to sense the spirits presence, Takigawa and Ayako went to check the temperature reading of the rooms and rides, while Naru was reading the blueprints handed over by Lin.

It was after 10 minutes that her friends returned. Marie didn't have much to say, all the facts were the same as what had said during their first meeting, except that nowadays his family is hearing the kids asking them to play Hide and Seek with them. She interviewed over 50 workers both male and female within the past one hour and flopped down on her chair next to Lin - a very un-Marie like thing to do. Gene and Masako sensed a lot of spirits, all of children, overflowing with the feelings of sadness, malice and insanity. Bou-san said that the temperature of the corridor leading to the base and the Ferris Wheel along with the are around it had a comparatively lesser temperature than the other parts of the park and house (Not including the winter chill). Naru said that he found the structure of the buildings quite interesting. *ring ring* Naru's phone rang and he quickly received the call, "Hey Boss! I got some info on the girl, Sachiko, but first you need to see this article which I have sent to Lin's email.." as if on cue Lin received the mail from Yasuhara and opened it. Naru ended the call and looked over towards Lin's laptop, the other stood around him. They read through the article and stopped at the 3rd picture. Mai's eyes widened, " But, that's not..." Marie turned around to wake Maiko when she was received with another shock - Maiko was gone.

* * *

"Okay, Lin check the monitors again, there ought to be something about her!" Gene was the one ordering Lin. Exactly half-an-hour had passed but there was no sign of Maiko anywhere. Suddenly there was a knock, was standing near the door, " Oh, I am really sorry for disturbing, but I wanted to ask whether you would like to have dinner.. um.. If you don't mind , may I ask if you have another member in your group who has long brown hair? " Her slightly white hair framed her small face, her kind eyes had a slight hint of fear and worry in them. Masako got up and said, " Yes, we do have another brunette, but it seems that she has attracted the spirits. Where did you see her?" Fumiko smiled, " Ah.. well she was walking towards the Ferris Wheel...!" A sudden scream was heard and was followed by a loud thump. All of the people present looked out of the windows, " Oh no...no no no! Onee-chan! " Mai rushed out of the room and was followed by the others.

A cabin from the top of the Ferris wheel had fallen down. Maiko was hanging on to the edge of the railing of another cabin, which looked like it was about to fall too. "Maiko! " Gene shouted. She looked down for a second or two and immediately shrieked. "Get away from them Sachiko! I, I will play with you! Just don't.. harm them.." as she finished saying that, Mai who was standing practically under her (Maiko) , felt a drop of water on her own cheek.. her sister was crying. Suddenly the air surrounding them became cold. " Onee-chan, will play with me... fine, Akiko-nee , I will let them go.. _but you are now Akiko Umehara._ " Behind Gene was a small girl, her long black hair swaying in the wind, her eyes were a pale blue shade, a few seconds ago she had a gentle smile on her face, which was now a contorted smile of pure evil - they all assumed her to be Sachiko. Suddenly they heard a crack, all looked up - the cabin was falling. "Maiko let go of the railing! " Maiko looked at Marie and saw Gene moving towards where she was standing, she gulped and let go.

* * *

"What!" For the first time, Maiko had opened herself completely. She was not wearing her mask of indifference. Marie smiled, understanding the reason for the girl's shock, " Yeah..Sachiko, had a sister around 5 years elder than her. Akiko was her name, and she looks exactly like how you do- the same hairstyles, physique and voice.. only difference is that your hair and eyes are brown while where was similar to Sachiko's - Black hair and pale blue eyes. " " And I have a question : Why did she attach herself to you.. like why does she want to play with you? What does she want to play? .." Takigawa asked. "Wait Bou-san , I am not sure... she wants to play Hide and Seek with me... but why is a good question... but something else is bothering me.. like see, If Sachiko was the kids ringleader, then how is she controlling them... I mean that other than effective hypnotic suggestions, she doesn't have much power.. and at the same time, when she talks to me and at the beginning with you guys.. The smiling girl was Sachiko, I don't know why but for some reason I feel that she is the one being controlled.. All the children are being controlled.." Maiko mused. Naru said, " You were in danger.. and you were researching about her? You proved yourself to also be of some use to us.. and to answer your question about why Hide and Seek, well, it seems that when this amusement park was in it's full glory, these siblings came here. They along with some friends began playing Hide and Seek, and Sachiko was the seeker. While playing, Sachiko stumbled upon her sister's hiding place, but was unable to comprehend the situation, she was then only twelve. Her sister was being raped in front of her by one of Akiko's male friends, his name is supposed to be Ryuu, Sachiko saw that Akiko seemed to be in pain and said Ryuu to stop but he ignored her completely. Sachiko began to run away from Ryuu after he was finished with Akiko. But in the end she was saved by her parents, though _sadly_ Akiko died. It seems that Ryuu suicides in the end..." " And coincidentally, Sachiko visited the same amusement park when she was seventeen and died, by jumping off the Ferris Wheel while she was on a date with her boyfriend. Same date, same time. Also their manner of death was the same.. They were both raped - Akiko physically while Sachiko mentally. " Yasu interrupted. Naru glared at him and picked up a photo - on the bottom it was written 'Ryuu Hayma'. The others , excluding Naru, Lin and Yasu gasped - Ryuu looked exactly like Kyou except for the fact that he had brown hair. All came to the same realisation.

* * *

 _ **RIN: That's all for today! I wrote a longer chapter than I thought.. and sorry for the slight OOC-ness.**_

 _ **MAIKO: Ha-ha so I live.. Really now.. *rolls eyes***_

 _ **NARU: Annoying. Why am I here..**_

 ** _TAKIGAWA: I liked the story.. Maiko at least has to open up.. Even Naru-chan has to! Right Lin?!*looks expectantly*_**

 ** _LIN: ... Don't know..._**

 ** _JOHN & YASUHARA: Pleas review! Rin appreciates it! Bye bye! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey people, I am so sorry for not uploading the chapters. I had completely lost my inspiration for this story.. ):_**

 ** _So I'll be ending it In this chapter._**

* * *

" Wait , I don't understand ! Is it Akiko who is controlling the kids , or Ryuu ? " Ayako asked, frustrated . Nobody answered her .

Suddenlythere was a knock heard from the door. " Come in " Yasu said , " Why Fumiko-San! What brings you here?" Fumiko looked around and asked , " Did you see Kyou anywhere ? " Marie exchanged glances with Lin. " I just can't seem to find him ! " she continued . " We'll keep a lookout for him as well . " Lin said. Fumiko smiled and left the room.

"Where do you think ? " Maiko started , but was interrupted by Masako, "The spirits are active... They seem to be in pain.."

* * *

Maiko looked at Lin and then at Naru , _they are too fixed on the monitors .._ she looked at Mai who had started to doze off. "Lie on my lap, dummy." she whispered to her young sister. Mai looked at her with drowsy eyes and found herself a comfortable place in Maiko's lap. "Wake me later..*yawn*" Mai said as she slept off. "She was really worried about you , she didn't sleep . " Maiko's head shot up . Lin chuckled . " Let her sleep , maybe she can get more information.." Naru started. Lin hushed him and went back to work . Naru did the same. Maiko looked at them one more time and turned to her sister, _Idiot . I was the one who was worried..._ A smile formed on her face as she slowly brushed off some stray strands from Mai's face.

 **In Mai's Dream**

 _ **Mai was riding a horse on the carousel . " How am I ? " she looked at the girl who sat on the horse next to her, Sachiko . " Gomennasai , but I wanted to talk to you.." said the young girl. Suddenly the vision changed. They were standing near an ice cream stand. " My sister wants revenge... and I want to play with my sister.. but Ryuu-nii wants to do all this again.." Sachiko was starting to tear up. "And you called me hear to..?" Mai asked as she hugged the spirit. " Your sister loves you and I don't want to see your family broken... no I don't want to see the same thing again.. Akiko-nee wants to use Maiko-san to kill Kyou-san , but Ryuu wants to do that all over again ... " Sachiko stopped . She smiled and whispered, " I and my friends want to play a normal game ... "**_

 _ **Mai felt that she was being pulled into the darkness.**_

* * *

" Wow ! You should smile more often" Exclaimed Bou-san . Mai looked up towards her sister and giggled , " I tell her that always!" Maiko pushed Mai off her lap as she got up. "Well what did you find ? " The others shook their heads. " There are two spirits who are trying to harm Kyou and Nee-chan ." Mai said. "You had a dream ? " Gene asked. Mai nodded and turned to Naru, " Sachiko and the other kids just want to play with us.. but Akiko wants revenge from Ryuu so she wants to use Maiko whereas Ryuu wants to repeat that incident all over again . " Naru nodded. " We need to find the spirits and Kyou , and Maiko will stay in the Base with Lin and Gene." Maiko nodded , though she didn't want to be thought helpless .

Almost an hour or two had passed but no body found a slight sign of Kyou's whereabouts. Maiko was getting impatient , _Damn it's cold.. I need to use the washroom.._ she looked at the men who were near the monitors. " Hey.. can I go out for a few minutes.? " she asked. Gene turned , "Where ? " " Washroom." Maiko answered bluntly . " Let Gene help you." Lin suggested as he turned to face the two teens. Noticing their expressions, he realised how wrong he sounded , " I meant that take him along with you and let him wait outside." He chuckled.

" Just to make sure that you don't get kidnapped by one of the ghosts , can you hum? " Maiko nodded in response. They were headed to the washroom . " Wait here." Maiko instructed.

* * *

" Gene! What are you doing outside the girls' washrooms ? " Marie asked . Gene blushed as he noticed the grin on Yasu's face. "I was waiting for Maiko.. but it's been quite some time.. though her humming hasn't stopped, she didn't answer to my calls." Marie nodded disapprovingly , " Maiko doesn't hum so monotonously , I'll check . " She went in the stalls.

Soon another chase began, this time for Maiko.

"Where in hell are they ?!" Bou-san said , frustrated . *Thunk* "Shut up ! You're not helping ! " Ayako said .

" You are sure you didn't hear anything wrong, mate?" John asked. Gene shook his head. " Naru , Marie she's not on the cameras." Lin stated , worry was tinged in his voice.

"Where is she? " Mai mumbled as she felt her surroundings go black.

 **In Mai's Dream**

 _ **Mai found herself under the Ferris Wheel . " Help.." She turned around , 'Was I dreaming?' " Mai... help" Mai looked up towards the carriage next to the one from where her sister fell. " Oh no.." Maiko was held down by Kyou, who looked like he was ready to rape her.**_

Mai shot up from the bed. "Woah! Little lady, what's wrong?" Bou-san said. She ignored him and announced , " Onee-chan , Ferris Wheel . Now." She ran out of the Base. A few confused glances were exchanged, but they all rushed out as well.

* * *

" Holy!" Was all Yasu could tell. Kyou was about to rape Maiko who seemed to have lost conscious. Marie and Lin headed to the control panel of the Ferris wheel . " What is wro-!" "Kyou!?" Fumiko-san and her husband came out to see the ruckus . " Pleas step back." Naru started . " What's wrong with our son? why is he about to-!" Fumiko hushed her husband and looked at the scene unfold.

After a second or two , Lin and Marie managed to switch on the ride. The ride jetted, like a beast waking up from its slumber. The jerk made Kyou stop for a moment and Maiko get up.

With the carriage coming down, the SPR members noticed Maiko trying to fight back with soon as it came close enough to the ground Marie stopped the ride. Lin and Gene went to pull Kyou off the dishevelled Maiko. Ayako and Mai did a quick check up on the girl.

"What was that Kyou?" " He is possessed . Father Brown , if you may. "Naru said. John nodded. " Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name..."

* * *

After coming to his senses , Kyou couldn't believe what he was about to do. Maiko told him that he was possessed so it doesn't matter. He was shocked, that's all the witnesses could say. "Well , you were to rape the girl you were crushing on.. " Ayako mumbled.

" The spirits have left. The case is closed." Naru said as he got in the car with the others following the suit .

* * *

 _ **Well... that's not how I wanted it to end but we'll I lost my inspiration . Sorry.**_

 _ **Next up, there's an AU story, not related to the paranormal . You can go and check out the poll, or tell me which of the following you want to have an AU story on GH. And this time I will for sure concentrate more on Mai×Naru.**_

 _ **Options are:-**_

 _ **1) Magic Academy**_

 _ **2) Entertainment Academy (Idol/Pop star)**_

 _ **3) School club (Ouran High school based story.. not cross-over!)**_

 _ **4) Student Exchange program**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Author's note

**Author's Note**

 _Please read carefully_

* * *

This is to inform you all that I will be changing my account in a short while. I will repost all the stories which I have posted till date and I hope that my dear viewers continue to read them and support me.

My new account will be **RinAmane0921**. I hope to have your constant support.

Thank you.

Regards,

RinAmane0913


End file.
